Possessive Supremacy
by Chisa95
Summary: He was isolated in another dimension observing the world beneath him. Nothing seemed to interest him except for that particular woman. The woman who over the past decades continually reincarnated countless times provoking every fiber in his body; for life had been cruel to him spending eternity as a demon. His journey to earth commenced to rid of the girl with vengeance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deep within the darkness of the earth's crust laid another world unknown to man. All beings possessed by overwhelming yearnings, intoxicated lust or malice; anything that is considered evil abides here. This world accommodates humans who eventually became demons being overtaken by greed, hatred, envy and lust. This place shelters those unworthy of hell placed here for all eternity. For many years I have observed countless dimensions where both human and the omnipresent eventually became one. Only beings belonging to this realm are fully aware of both species who knows not that they actually exist. How many decades have I resided in this land full of obscurity and despair? That I do not know. What have I done to deserve such punishment that hell refuses me? That I do not know and it is not worth knowing. How long have I subsided in this filth? Who knows? After approximately three thousand years I have lost the zeal to persist my counting any further. Ever since I arrived at such a place I lay dormant, camouflaged by the darkness living life without any meaning to it that was until I met him.

I'm I a demon…it's quite obvious since I'm here right? I remembered my first arrival here clearer than any of my memories on earth. For months I wondered in disarray, surviving solely on the flesh of other demons. My strength and sole objective of becoming the strongest demon became my only source of survival. Considering this dimension claimed to be worse than hell, I welcomed the darkness with open arms. Throughout my entire lifetime on earth the only thing known to me was that of gloom, pitch blackness that one word…death. As months developed to years another demon crossed my path, his eyes full of interest as I attempted to slay him. He was nothing I have never seen before. For one, he was actually good looking. He had brown hair which was pulled back, a strand of hair hovering over his face. His attire was unusual. Not once have I ever witnessed a demon in human clothing. Shocking as it may seem my attacks were merely useless for I was defeated with only one strike to the gut. I winced in pain, astonished that another demon surpassed my strength and will power so that I bow to his feet in defeat. The male smiled at me as if I became is new play toy dodging my every attack as I got to my feet for yet another spar of vengeance. His lackeys watched on in horror. Possibly because of the audacity to attack their leader but hell did I care? All that controlled my actions was to kill this man. I wanted his blood on my lips. That yearning satisfaction to wipe that pathetic smirk off with his face and feast on him as his underlings watched on in horror stimulated my throbbing excitement dwelling in the pits of my stomach. However it all ended in his triumph. I laid there conquered, worn out and helpless.

The man watched over my defenseless body chuckling at my failure. This was it. In a matter of minutes I was instantly demoted from hunter to prey. Death surrounded me once again.

"Do you accept defeat demon?" The man asked.

I nodded, words being utterly meaningless and the pain of losing to another hurting my self-pride.

"Do you have the will to live again?" He asked once more.

Again I shook my head in disapproval.

That man smiled. For whatever reason behind that smirk of his I never cared all I wished was for him to end my life.

I watched on without interest as the man turned heel creating a short distance between us. "Demon, I have a proposal for you. Accept it and I spare your life. You will work for me and no one else you shall obey me without restraint. Your body and soul will belong only to me. You will kill for me. Do you accept?"

What else was there to live for? This man had taken my will to continue living. I nodded agreeing to his proposition.

"I am elated that you accepted without thought. My name is Aizen. May I ask yours?"

My name I had forgotten years ago. I am nothing thus I never bothered to respond.

"No name?" The man asked as he looked at me; eyes widened with amusement. "Very well then. From now you shall be called Ulquiorra."

Reminiscing about the past was a pain. What is wrong with me thinking such useless thoughts? I brushed out those piteous emotions of mines and continued my observation on a certain dimension called earth. There in the country of Japan I spotted that one human that intrigued and irritated me for many years. Life utterly had no interest in my struggles, yet this one human was given such blessings to roam the earth for decades. All my life I have seen this woman reincarnate one century after another. She had different names, parents, friends, lovers but the same face and personality. I clenched my fists upon seeing her cheerful smile as she greeted her best friend entering a building of other human trash. How was this possible? Watching this woman die and reborn continuously seemed like a never-ending process. That was it. Deep down I suppressed the rebellious demon screaming to be unleashed; that aching feeling to end that woman's life. I must terminate her. For my sake and for hers.


	2. Chapter 1

_She laid there battered and bruised. Eyes stained with dry tears. Blood slowly oozed from the large gash located on both her knee caps attempting to flee from her attackers. Eventually these men had this frightened teen cornered eyes full of excitement and salacity. Their awareness was clouded by the mere desire to have this woman to themselves, feeling the rapturous sensation to ravish her to their content. Her body remained motionless unable to fight the desperation to struggle further. The only thing she could do now was agree to every command given to her, just as the bitch they labelled her to be._

_'Why is this happening to me?'_

_Orihime desperately squelched her muffled squeals as her assailants journeyed to her thighs, the need to venture further once again clouding their wrong doings. Unable to witness her chastity being taken away by mere hounds of lust, the young girl titled her head to the side; eyes searching for those tall figures that stood a sheer distance away from her. They never once responded to her cries of violation, but simply remained their drinking in her humiliation. Both of them would never aid to her rescue... especially him…_

_'Is this the end of me?'_

Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm clock vibrated her eardrums awakening her midnight slumber. Instantly Orihime jolted to the sudden intrusion, her disheveled hair barricading her drooling state. Her eyes sluggishly opened groaning with great discomfort at the morning sunlight. The annoying device located inches away from her continued reverberating nonstop until instructed to do otherwise and it was somewhat…frustrating. She was unable to withstand the constant chiming of bells echoing within her bedroom and boy was it agitating. In a flash Orihime seized the once clutched teddy bear under her armpits, setting aim at the source of her sanity and threw it like a grenade ready to explode. Once her target was annihilated she blew a sigh of relief, shut her eyes tightly slowly transcending into the most amazing fantasy she had ever dreamed of. The taste of red bean paste covered with strawberry whipped cream, mustard and beans. The urban-haired teen was utterly worn out. For days she had spent sleepless nights studying for her finals and working a part-time job at a recently opened restaurant. Already deprived of the best nap she had ever had for weeks, Orihime removed the bed sheet covers trying to fully recuperate from her lack of sleep.

Stifling yet another yawn her hands fished under the bed sheet covers, eyes searching for her cellular phone supposedly placed under her pillow. Upon retrieval she glanced the time with satisfaction making her way towards the bathroom for a day head start.

* * *

The season of autumn was Orihime's most favorite fall of the year. There were two main reasons of doing so as well. The first reason would be appreciating the growth and beauty of the cherry blooms, the mornings which seemed calm, reposing and serene. It was just the way she preferred it to be. Another reason would be the enjoyment of that blissful tranquility of the upcoming season; winter. Although becoming sick almost every year she never cared. Strolling towards Karakura Town, Orihime inhaled the fresh morning breeze intoxicated with the crisp essence of home-made pastries located just a few blocks away. The fragrance slowly shifted to her nostrils teasing them with the temptation to purchase a few on her journey to school.

_Should I?_ She contemplated wistfully. She placed a slender finger to her lower bottom lip, her stomach growling with anticipation. But if I do all my hard work for him would be washed away. That's right. Very soon she would prove herself worthy of him…worth of his attention.

With a sigh of disappointment beaming down on her she quickly suppressed the endearing need to visit the store of delightful treats.

"What I'm I going to do?" She mumbled quietly as her bright copper hair flowed ever so gently over her shoulders. Her mind strayed deep with thought vaguely ignoring the urge to retreat to the bakery. Today was the day she musters the courage to confess her feelings to the charming orange-haired hot head, Kurosaki Ichigo. For months the need to relate her attraction to him was always there. It was just her silly shy nature which repressed the determination to do so. Orihime found it stressful and most times frustrating cursing her kind nature. Deep down she wished to be fearless. No…daring…or perhaps bold enough just like her best friend, Tatsuki. The fiery purple-haired teen had always freely expressed whatever she felt towards others, whether it be good or bad. If you're a sweet and loving individual, she'll acknowledge your kindness. If you're tough as a nail as she is, you shall be complimented for your strength and hard work. If you're a heartless son of a bitch she'll tell you to your face without consequences. Most importantly, if you're a complete asshole she'll curse you with a kick to the nuts. That's the portfolio of Arisawa Tatsuki in just a few sentences.

Tatsuki was the main reason of having constant altercations with her one-sided crush. Most times Ichigo would continuously be assaulted by Tatsuki's harassments and abuse, giving Orihime the opportunity to chat with him. The recollection of the longest conversation between them was approximately three weeks ago; as they shared the normal morning greeting with an additional 'How are you?' to add. That's when her thoughts slowly traced to the other black-haired female. She was Orihime's admiration, but considered a threat and rival for Ichigo's affection.

Hands down her rival was indeed a beauty. She had worn her hair short, her body extremely petite and eyes royal blue with a pleasant smile to melt your hearts away. Apart from her bust size it was basically the only competition Orihime triumphed upon. This girl was incredibly beautiful. She was a leader. She's an aced student, although Orihime was not bad herself. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. Out of all her qualities and many characteristics, there was one particular attribute she had possessed that Orihime held high respects for…and that was Ichigo's attention.

It was a characteristic Orihime envied a thousand times more than any achievement she had ever obtained. However, entwined with envy became sadness. From sadness…jealousy and from jealousy to deep loathing. Those words never suited her personality but Orihime was like any other human. She has feelings too.

She had the need to act quickly. Her decision to act on a plan conjured months ago, ensuring her success to claim Ichigo has her own. What is the plan? A gift.

It may seem cheesy but at that moment it was the best idea she came up with after many sleepless night. Fabricating a bento with her imagination and taste would have been a bad idea. According to Tatsuki's honest comments, not even a homeless peasant would accept her cooking. It was a bit mean…but she took it as a warning. Who knows perhaps it may increase her chances of being the upper hand to her rival.

Or not…It was worth a try right?

Then again what if he declined her offer? Immediately the teen shoved those negative thoughts out of her mind. How depressing that would be. Her other task was what to gift him. Oh she wished to have known his likes and dislikes. Maybe I should ask Tatsuki. She thought. Now that was a wonderful idea.

"Orihime!"

In an instant Orihime snapped out of thought, her brown orbs currently staring at a waving Tatsuki. Her eyes widened with disbelief as she stood at the entrance of Karakura High School, the sound of the first bell indicating the start of yet another day of school. How long was she actually standing there?

"Come on Orihime! We're going to be late for class!" Tatsuki hollered over a flock of students as they briskly made their way to the school compound.

With quick movements Orihime nodded, vigorously heading her best friend's direction.

"Ah, coming!"

* * *

In the bottomless pit of doom, located at the deep depths of the dark abyss resided the fate of pernicious humans. These humans are incarcerated with grief for eternity, a place where the unrighteous perish. This place was meant for those of the wicked. Those who would acknowledge their sinful actions of deception without leniency. Those who would kill without mercy or obstruct the peace of another being for one's selfish actions. In the minds of humans their concept of life after death are corrupted, thoughts that the sinful would be thrown to hell. Indeed part of that concept is correct except for one thing. Hell itself has a maximum of three separate dungeons of tormented agony.

The first compartment was called Tartarus. A place where fallen angels abided, shackled to their will in the chains of destitute. The second dungeon was called Hell. Here the souls of the wicked lie, imprisoned until the end of the Millennium or judgement day. Finally we have the abyss or bottomless pit, the last and most dangerous dungeon of the three. Within the walls of the abyss demons and angelic beings are held captive here. It is a place where sinned angels perish, being tortured until their day of judgment. Human souls are never sent to the abyss, unless those who exceeds the expectations of a true demon. However, once a human being enters the abyss, they are slowly stripped of being a human ever again, but that of a demon. Those who possessed human flesh were known as hollows.

He laid in solitude the darkness comforting his gloomy ambiance. The abyss had that sinister atmosphere of always being pitch-black, the sound of pandemonium screams filling the air by the demons of the night. Ulquiorra patiently awaited Aizen's call, the unnerving need to discuss his painful dilemma. Although the abyss had taken his once human form, due to his memories of his previous life, the hollow was able to generate the flesh of a human with ease. That's right. He was a demon…a demon unworthy of being a part of hell itself. Ulquiorra absentmindedly trailed his finger, in the form of sharp talons, across the large gaping hole located at the middle of his chest. According to Ulquiorra this hole only meant one thing.

Emptiness.

It was the place where his dark heart resided. It was a rather queer feeling but whenever he thought of that human woman this empty whole would react abnormally strange. It was an unfamiliar pain never felt before. Ulquiorra hated that sensation and the woman was the cause of it. He knew it was. All humans were considered trash in his eyes. None of them seemed worth his time until…the day his eyes fell upon the fair maiden. Throughout centuries Ulquiorra would observe the girl and wondered what a strange human she was. As years passed he would witness the day of her birth, to the day she had breathed her last. This had led to his declaration to slay the irritating human woman within Earth's dimension. That girl must die.

"Ulquiorra."

The male looked over his shoulder, his winged demon form vanishing within an instant. His eyes were now on the dark skinned beauty, Harribel Tier. She had short blond hair with three braided locks. Her eyes were a light shade of green; her eye lashes the color of her hair. Her uniform consisted of large jacket the sleeves covering both her arms. The jacket consisted of a high collar which kept a portion of her face hidden. The jacket also had a zipper located at the middle, ending at the lower half of her breasts. Unlike the other hollows, Tier remained reticent at times, hardly or avoided any altercations with her fellow comrades. She was calm, tight-lipped and the most reasonable hollow Ulquiorra has ever met. He has observed that during crucial situations where a fight commenced, she would immediately withdraw without restraint unless the odds were against her. Out of the nine demons of Aizen's Onigami Army, Tier was ranked three, Ulquiorra being the fourth.

"Lord Aizen will see you now." Tier serenely uttered.

The time to act was now. According to Aizen's decision, he shall rid of these pathetic emotions haunting him…The urge to feast upon the flesh of a human reigniting once again.

* * *

It was now close to nightfall, the late afternoon slowly fading to darkness. The day was an exhausting one and now the end of a new school day. Orihime lazily dug into the ruffled backpack fishing for the key to her apartment. Her once neatly combed hair was now a mess, but presentable enough to face Ichigo of course. However, this was a pure indication of her constant struggles of her physical exam. At that given moment her legs were ready to cave in; pain soaring through her carves, and towards the base of her thighs. Upon locating the key to her apartment Orihime desperately unlocked the door enclosing it with much force. The need for a bath was inevitable. A nice hot bath smothered with lavender lotion and the sweet scent of pomegranate candles…what a beautiful way to relax. Unfortunately she was unable to have the satisfaction of relaxation, for in the next two hours her shift at her new part time job begins. Taking a quick glance at her cellular phone the young teen sighed with content. It was now 6:00pm.

"Okay! Let's do this!" She exclaimed cheerfully. In a flash her clothes were stripped off, hair lotion in her right hand, a towel supporting her curvy figure in the left.

It was now 7:30pm. In a blink of an eye the orange-haired teen was now fully dressed and ready for her six hour shift. Before making her departure to the doorway she took a quick glance at her attire ensuring all was well. Taking into consideration that she had to walk her way back home Orihime inspected her backpack confirming that her grey quilted sweater was where it should be. Her attire was presentable enough for her taste. She wore a red long-sleeved v- neck jersey and a white skirt with small slits at both ends. Sated with her attire check-up, Orihime swiftly bolted out the apartment immediately forgetting one valuable asset which Tatsuki demanded she always carry when heading to work. Her cellular phone.

* * *

Ulquiorra continued his stroll along the depths of Karakura Town, eyes searching for his target. The street lights gave little to no light whatsoever. Just the way he liked it. Aizen openly gave his approval to allow him the luxury to visit the human realm for mere observation on two conditions. The first was to ensure that humans remained unknown to their existence. By no means necessary must they allow a human to witness their demon nature. They should observe humans and interact with them if necessary. Ulquiorra found it completely foolish, but complied considering his intentions of staying in the human realm was a simple task. The urge to meet the woman drove him over the edge. That woman had lived long enough. Each century although reincarnated she had suffered tremendously. Most times her life was taken away by that of a loved one. She was continuously betrayed, shattered and broken.

"Hey can you slow down?!" An individual yelled from behind him.

Ah. The second condition.

_That._

Ignoring the male approaching his way Ulquiorra continued his normal walking pace caring not of the annoying piece of filth lingering behind him. For some particular reason Aizen insisted on having this worthless demon join his quest of eliminating the woman. Something Ulquiorra was confident of doing himself.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Within a split second a hand swiftly grabbed the stoic male by the collar, piercing light blue eyes boring into his emerald ones. His eyebrows creased with frustration, deep hatred and anguish. As always, Ulquiorra remained calm, his frown deepening further by this male's insult.

"I was talking to ya, you emo asshole. What the hell are we even doing here? What are you looking for?"

Ulquiorra remained silent. His eyes peered despondently at the impulsive, half-baked, unreasonable, and sorry for an excuse of a demon who dared to even touch him. His expression remained motionless simply staring at the eccentric male. His name was Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, rank six of Aizen's Onigami Army. He was a muscular fellow, with spiky blue hair and the most disrespectful sadistic demon Ulquiorra has ever met.

Then he felt it.

Ulquiorra gave an inaudible gasp. The pain to his chest revolving once again. The girl was here…and very close by. Once more the male shot Grimmjow his usual distasteful glare.

"Unhand me." In a swift, yet graceful movement Ulquiorra placed his hands unto the obstacle retracting his movements, compressing inhumane force unto it. Without remorse he broke both Grimmjow's wrists, swiftly kicking him in the sternum.

"What the fuck?!" Wailed the blue-haired male as he withered in pain clutching his chest tightly.

"Touch me again and I'll break more than just your wrists." Ulquiorra warned mercilessly.

The pain returned for the second time…but this time the pressure to his chest was excruciating. Ulquiorra instantly shifted his gaze away from Grimmjow, as who continued cursing his name in every sentence. He placed a pale finger unto the now twitching hole under his heavy clothing, eyes closed shut with discomfort. His usual frown deepened further as the aching pain grew stronger.

_What is this?_

Ulquiorra raised his eyelids hearing a faint, yet consistent clatter of running feet. Emerald orbs searching the secluded streets of Karakura Town.

_Weren't humans asleep at this hour?_

Then he saw it. That flicker of bright copper flashing just inches away from him. It was merely a few seconds and the street lights aided him little, but he immediately knew who the human was. It was her. After centuries of observation from the darkness of the abyss and hours of investigation here in the human realm…there she was in the flesh.

As her figure gradually faded his hollow heart no longer throbbed in pain. The girl was found and her fate was set into motion.

_I found you…onna…_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY TITE KUBO! **

* * *

Chapter 2

It was cold and incredibly resounding. Darkness once again surrounded the peaceful night of Karakura Town. The streets remained dormant, the atmosphere pitch-black and the midnight breeze cold as ice. After a few minutes arriving to work Orihime immediately changed into her working attire promptly resuming her duties as a part-time waitress. The teen enjoyed working, especially this particular job. What grabbed her interest the most would have to be the restaurant called Gourmet Delight. Each day reminded her of the first time visiting this establishment. It all happened when she had noticed the vacancy sign regarding the need of a part time waitress. Orihime was skeptical at first but her determination to find a job was futile. Finally with nights of consideration and a slight push from Tatsuki, Orihime held her head high; her mind strong and confident and sent her application form. On the first day of the interview immediately the orange-haired teen knew this job was made just for her. According to the interviewee, this place was once a baronial mansion built over fifty years ago. Apparently the owner mysteriously passed away and for years no one had ever claimed ownership of the house. The story was a bit creepy for Orihime's taste, so her mind wandered around her surroundings, admiring every nook and crook of the building. After a few minutes, all interviewers were given the opportunity to tour around this masterpiece.

Overall this spectacular structure was brick-built, modest and well furnished. It was multi-coloured, rather unusual for a restaurant; mixed with a combination of red, green and orange. The surroundings gave that welcoming vibe, a place you won't mind returning to after a long day's work. Chairs and tables were home-style decorated, elegant and inviting. They were placed at sequential orders, a few being joined together for family seating of four to five individuals. Scented candles were stationed on a minimum of five tables, keeping the atmosphere well fragranced. The roof and floors were old fashioned and comprehensively vaulted. Under the extravagant appearance, the architecture desired continued development and a lot framework. Every step taken by her and other interviewers left slightly audible creeks leaving no doubt in Orihime's mind the owner's mansion was pre-fabricated.

"Inoue-san!" Shrilled an individual running her direction.

The woman's hands were extremely occupied juggling two empty trays, a mug of water and her pocket diary. Her eyes were a tint of blue. Her hair was a deep shade of burgundy, short and slightly curly. She wore the restaurants normal working attire which consisted of white stockings, a black frilled dress three inches below her knees, an apron covering the bottom half of her dress and black buckled flats.

"Thank god you're finally here!" She wailed worriedly. "This place is a mess!"

Orihime giggled. "Mari-senpai isn't it always busy no matter what day it is?"

"Yeah but it's exhausting. I've been working for hours without rest."

This is Hikaru Mari, manager of Gourmet Delight. Although working here for just a few weeks Orihime established a special bond with Mari, admiring the woman in many ways. She was a manager yet continued to work as a simple employee. Being under-staffed never deterred her from achieving greater heights for her future and that earned tremendous respect from many. Mari was like the perfect role model.

"Are you all set for tonight Inoue-san?" Mari asked. "I know you had your physical exam today. Would you like the day off?"

"No I'm alright!" Orihime quickly responded. "I can manage today's shift."

The woman stared at the girl unconvinced but knew the teen was stubborn as she was, thus she humbly agreed to her reply. "Okay. At the moment I'm currently juggling three customers. On the way back here another two just came in. I think they are awaiting someone's assistance so please tend to them and anyone else who needs it."

"Understood." Orihime obliged as she gave her manager a quick bow, trotting towards her new guests. Truth be told Orihime was currently in pain. A lot of pain. What made things worse would have to be her marvellous idea to jog her way to work. Her thighs felt as if thousands of needles bore through her flesh just to torment her pain further. The teen's job requires her to stay on her feet; from interacting, assisting and attending to customers until the end of her shift. As of now she had little confidence to survive for the next six hours.

_I can do this._ She thought with little assurance.

Upon approaching her new customers, who were two male individuals, Orihime excruciating pain was shoved aside, giving the most heart-warming smile she can muster. Gourmet Delight's top policy was customer service. It was a must to show some kindness to them; good or bad as they come.

"Welcome to Gourmet Delight!" She beamed cheerfully. "I shall take you to your seats, please come this way."

As professionally as possible Orihime glanced the nearest vacant seats for two, located at the far right hand corner a few centimetres apart from them. With the hope that the two male individuals trailed behind her, she escorted them to their seats without difficulty. After they were fully seated, she pulled out her miniature handbook, a pen located at the top of her pocket uniform, readily prepared to take their orders.

"I shall be your waitress for tonight. By all means if you need anything whatsoever please let me know."

While Orihime awaited her client's orders, she took the small amount of time to observe both males who seemed…quite strange. The one on the left had this laid back atmosphere, yet appeared agitated. As if he was exceptionally furious about something…or the world. He was tall, even while he sat with light blue spiky hair. He looked at the menu with a scowl on his face, mumbling words Orihime could not comprehend. _Could he be a foreigner?_ If so, she had anticipated that he knew Japanese. She had hoped so for English was not her cup of tea for this semester. Her eyes then averted to the other male, who, in overall was completely different.

This particular male had short black messy hair; eyes were a light shade of green, his pupils similar to that of a cat. His skin was pale that looked cold to the touch and a black upper lip plastered with a callous frown. His eyebrows were thick but neatly shaped, bangs hovering his forehead. What fascinated her most about this strange fellow were the green teal streaks descending from the bottom of his eyes to the end of this jaw line. For some reason it looked as if he was…crying. As if his loved ones…no…if the world had abandoned him feeling utterly alone and hollow. Orihime looked on, gazing at him as he inspected the menu with disinterest. Not a moment too soon Orihime recollected her thoughts and spoke.

"Are you ready to order?"

Grimmjow huffed rather agitated placing the menu on the table with annoyance. He had enough of being treated like dirt. His wrists, although fully healed still hurt like a bitch. What aggravated him the most? The one who did it were mere inches away from him looking as casual as sin itself.

_Look at this fucker sitting there all callous and shit._ He mumbled silently. The urge to just rip his skull open crossed his mind. Ulquiorra had not only broken his wrists, but cracked two of his ribs as well. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. For centuries Grimmjow had the pleasure of doing what he wanted towards Ulquiorra, from arguing, to cursing and even threaten him as he did earlier but the stoic male never once retaliated.

Ulquiorra never cared, just simply spoke words to annoy him. For as long as he can remember this man under no circumstances, unless necessary, resorted to violence. Why the belligerent remarks of being touched now? What the fuck was that about?

Something was not right. What on earth changed him in just a matter of hours?

Grimmjow instantly snapped out of thought, attention now on the restless female waitress beside him. She was indeed a looker, he'd admit that much. However she was nothing compared to Tier nor Nel. There was nothing on the menu appeasing to him and he surely wasn't hungry. The only reason of him being here was the calm emo freak sitting opposite to him.

"You got beer in this dump?" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

Orihime blinked, rather surprised by his request. "Um…I'm sorry, we only serve wine here…"

"Just give me anything with alcohol lady." He responded. As of now the male was eager to drink his sorrows away. _The bastard would pay for it. He owes me that much._

"As you wish." Orihime replied with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. _Talk about bad mood swings…_

"And you sir?" She queried attention now on Ulquiorra. Orihime looked on as he carefully placed the menu on the table, his emerald eyes now focused on hers. For minutes he continued to stare. Simply without a word. Orihime waited…and waited…yet the male remained speechless.

_Why is he just staring at me? Is there something on my face?_

Orihime nervously averted her eyes different directions, feeling shackled by the man's stare. Was he unsure about something? Possibly unable to speak japanese? Then again his friend spoke fluent Japanese. Language barrier was not the issue here.

Ulquiorra ogled the orange-haired teen utterly dumbstruck. His insane obsession to find this woman had come to an end and there she was…standing before him in the flesh. For some reason his chest remained composed. The girl was right before him yet it never pulsated as it usually did. Why? What has this woman done to him? The urge to pounce and taste her excited the uncontrollable demon lurking within the depths of his soul. The longing to kill her submerged…indeed this moment was worth the wait.

_He's still staring at me…_ Orihime thought. Just his hypnotizing glare gave the teen chills; even her palms were now sweaty from anxiety.

Grimmjow looked on with impatience.

_What the fuck?_

_Why is this asshole not saying anything?!_ It drove him to the edge aching to know when Ulquiorra would cease his pathetic staring contest. "Listen lady he'll take a glass of water alright." He rasped. "You may go now. Make it quick."

"Ah, yes sir!" Orihime squeaked as she gave them a quick bow, and off to fetch their order.

Ulquiorra broke his gaze from the running female, eyes now on the blue-haired demon.

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

"Your input was not needed. I suggest the next time you keep your unwanted conversing to yourself." Ulquiorra responded casually.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow hissed. He looked away from the stoic male aching for something of keen interest. His gaze trailed the other side of the room, were two male individuals simply glared at the woman who just took their orders. Grimmjow knew that look.

Lust.

His eyes dawdled back to Orihime, who was now taking yet another order from her restless customers.

_Hmm…interesting…_

* * *

During the witching hours of Karakura Town a silent war commences unknown to the human dimension. Creatures born from corrupted souls of the departed, lingers in the night, searching for the living and the dead. Their desire to continue living on earth for that of revenge or hatred was clouded. Their way of finding the 'light' abandoned in an instant. The only thing they had left was that large hole etched to the middle of their chest; representing the heart they once had, lost for eternity. The atmosphere was that of death itself, the sky stained with crimson red. His body ached. His spiky orange hair was now red, drenched in water and blood combined. He gripped his Zanpakuto in his right hand, gaze upon the gash on his left arm as it bled profusely. Ichigo watched on with disgust at the hollow under his feet falling into eternal sleep.

_What the hell is going on here?_ He thought.

"Ichigo!" Piped the petite girl now running his direction. She wore a plain shikakusho and a fingerless white tekko prolonging just above her shoulders; her footwear adorned with sandals made by straw rope called a waraji.

Ichigo continued his stare at the hollow, as it slowly disintegrated. All there was left now was its blood remittance behind staining the edges of his blade. He shook his head finally facing the now worried woman behind him.

"Hey Rukia."

Rukia sighed deeply tension within her body releasing with ease. "There you are. I got worried after we were separated from each other."

"Yeah sorry about that." Ichigo responded casually. With swift movements he swung his sword, the hollows blood vanishing in an instant.

Rukia smiled. A rush of satisfaction overwhelmed her knowing that her partner was safe and sound. As she returned her Zanpakuto back to its rightful place, her violent orbs glimpsed Ichigo's unexpected wounded shoulder. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." Ichigo mumbled. "Most importantly, what the heck is going on here Rukia?! For the past couple of weeks there has been an increase in hollows finding their way into Karakura Town. First three, then four now sixteen?!"

They were aggregating tremendously by the day. Even during the day which was extremely rare in the human realm. What irritated him the most was the fact that they never once heard anything from the Soul Society. What were those bastards doing there anyway?

Rukia looked at her aggravated partner with deep concern as if asking herself the same question. Although there were constant hollow alerts in the human realm, they were manageable because they were lower ranked hollows. However those constant warnings increased by over a dozen which was, yet again, extremely rare.

"I'm not sure." Rukia responded. She furrowed her eyebrows thinking of the most possible solution to this unusual ordeal. "I'll have to find out. Perhaps something happened at Soul Society that we are unaware of."

"Whatever it is we need to fix this as soon as possible. You know once this many hollows appear…_he_ is up to something. Besides, I can't continue doing this shit. I do have a life during the day."

Rukia nodded in agreement. With this much hollows materializing by numbers all of a sudden was rather suspicious. This happened once when _he_ tried to claim Karakura Town as _his_ own. Considering from the last battle…the Soul Society was very close to losing. "I understand. In that case I'll have to pay a visit at Soul Society tomorrow. Perhaps I can ask my brother about it and find out some reason behind this."

Ichigo exhaled acutely trying to shake off his gloomy mood. As of now he needed a bath. The stench of the hollow's blood almost made him gag, and the male was covered with it. In an instant his shingami uniform disappeared, being replaced by his normal human attire consisted of a worn out orange and white jersey and blue fitted jeans. He once again suspected his wounded arm. Ah yes. That needed to be disinfected immediately.

Being a student and a soul reaper was a task. It was never a life he chosen, however ever since a hollow took his mother away, it gave him that push forward for vengeance. Deep within Ichigo's goal of becoming a shinigami was to rid the world of hollows. After accepting his fate, he continued his life living a double life in the human realm. He was just as any normal teenager, attending school as usual, hang out with those he considered close to him and back home to face the wrath of his father and sisters. At night, he roamed the night dispelling the earth of hollows. That was when he met Rukia, lieutenant of the 13th Division, who was now his partner. At first he found the young girl intimidating, strong willed and head strong. However at times he couldn't help but understand how childish she was. Oh not to mention her obsession for rabbits and the simple fact that she never accepts how terrible she was at drawing them.

With the option of remaining in her normal attire, Rukia followed Ichigo as they made their way towards his house. That's when the sudden idea struck her like a ton of bricks.

"So ...Ichigo…"

"What?" He slurred dryly. He knew the girl was up to no good. Considering she was quite the nosy type.

"I've been observing something for a long time now ever since I began Karakura High."

"Oh? Have you finally realized that your drawings actually suck?"

Rukia smiled lacing a solid slap behind his temple.

In return Ichigo gripped his head feeling the brunt of Rukia's abuse. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"As I said before. I've been observing something…no…someone."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

The raven-haired woman gave an innocent demeanour smirking viciously at her partner. "Do you like Inoue-san?"

The sight was almost breath-taking as she examined the instant blush across Ichigo's cheeks.

"What?! What's up with that question?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"Come on Ichigo I'm sure you see it to." Rukia teased. "I've been getting the vibes that she likes you. I think you can see it as well."

"M-Mind your own b-business!" Ichigo looked away from the nosy girl beside him scoffing lightly. "H-How should I know that?"

_Ohh?_ "Do you like her?" She asked again.

"Didn't I say to mind your own business?!"

"So you do like her."

"I don't know!"

"Oh come on Ichigo! She has boobs!"

His face instantly flushed brighter and Rukia simply resisted the urge to giggle. _He is such a perv… _

"Stop pestering me!"

Ichigo watched on with embarrassment as his partner literally rolled on the floor with laughter. She quickly wiped the straying tear at the corner of her eyes taking small breadths to circulate the air within her lungs. "Well you better make up your mind soon because sooner or later Inoue-san is going to confess to you. I just hope you're prepared for when it happens."

"Why the hell are you even telling me this?" Ichigo asked annoyingly.

Rukia shrugged. "Because I think she's a nice person and it would be heart-breaking to see her feelings get hurt by an ungrateful bastard like you."

Ichigo sighed.

"It's not like I want to hurt her. I'm just unsure about my feelings as well. That's all."

* * *

Orihime sulked excessively removing her now chocolate stained apron lingering with the stench of alcohol. It was her favourite one to. Curse those little spoilt rich kids! Although in terrible pain, for thirty minutes without rest she ran around the restaurant keeping those snot nosed brats from damaging the premises. Now her legs were currently on the verge of giving up, the pain sky rocketing alerting her brain that rest was essential.

"Inoue-san! Are you finished in there?" Mari shouted from the entrance of the restaurant. "I'm getting ready to lock up."

"Coming!" As quickly as possible Orihime undressed, once again in her red long-sleeved v- neck jersey and white skirt. She remembered the jacket brought along for her long journey home, hands shuffling her backpack to redeem her cellular phone. That's when her fate took a turn for the worse.

_I forgot my phone! Tatsuki-chan is going to kill me…_

"Orihime?" The manager called again. "Come on, it's getting late!"

"On my way!" Shaking off her supposing 'bad luck' karma the urban-haired teen latched her locker shut dumping her stained apron in her backpack. With that she skipped her way towards the restaurant entrance where Mari patiently awaited her arrival.

"What took you so long?" Mari asked.

"Sorry…" Orihime quickly apologized.

Smiling, Mari began her normal procedure upon locking up the establishment, ensuring all the locks were latched and well secured. Once finished she faced Orihime with another assuring smile. "Thank you for the help tonight. Although the other workers left you stayed back and even helped clean up afterwards. You are truly an angel in disguise."

"Not at all Mari-senpai. I don't mind going the extra mile."

"That's really sweet of you. Don't worry. Rest assured you will be paid in full for your efforts."

Orihime bowed and gave the sweetest smile she could muster. As of now her façade of showing great pain was overwhelming, but she hid it with just that smile. "Thank you so much!" The extra money would definitely come in handy for Ichigo's gift.

Mari nodded, dumping the keys to the restaurant into her purse. "See you tomorrow." With a final wave Mari and Orihime parted ways, disappearing into the wake of the night.

* * *

Orihime felt colder than usual, the quilted jacket over her arm, now hugging her shivering form. The streets of Karakura Town were silent, sound of crickets buzzing and irritating her eardrums. The day was a tiring one. In the next six hours her cycle resumes to prepare for yet another day for school. That is…if her legs had the strength to obey her in the morning. Orihime was practically limping on her way home. Of course she never made it that obvious.

_The day was hectic but pretty good._ She thought. She met a few weird people though. It all happened just after her 'strange' customers walked in. What freaked her out the most would have to be that moody blue-haired male and especially that pale stoic fellow. She couldn't stop thinking about his constant stares towards her. Every moment the teen gazed his direction her eyes would meet his. The purpose of him doing that was unknown.

Orihime's thoughts then directed itself to her other customers who's basic objective was to stir unnecessary trouble. They came in just a few minutes before her first two customers, constantly dictating and harassing waitresses. They were two male individuals looking in their mid-twenties. One of the male wore a black jacket with medium sized trousers with worn out sneakers. He had two piercings; one at the corner of his left eye near his eyebrows, the other located at his lower lip. He had daring red hair, the ends a tint of black. The other male wore a green, white t-shirt with tight black jeans and blue rubber slippers. He also wore a navy blue cap, covering his messy jet black hair. Orihime felt like their target, for each time she had passed their way they took the opportunity to lift her skirt or taunt her while taking their orders.

They smelt like booze so it was safe to admit they drank before entering the restaurant. Orihime hated their attitude towards her fellow colleagues and the uproar they had caused interrupted the peace of the establishment. It was only because of her manager that both men left in fury. Orihime shuttered thinking about her flashback when one of the men shot her a dirty look, a mark of revenge plastered unto his face.

Orihime gripped the handle to her backpack tighter, fear seeping in. It was her idea to get them thrown out.

Was it bad judgement? Before she had any time to react, the young girl was now trending with fearful thoughts. Her body suddenly jolted by sudden footsteps audible just a few meters away from her. They were behind her, and truly she believed it wasn't an inviting one. Orihime's heart raced, the need to look over her shoulder tempted her. Without doing so she quickened her pace and in return those constant clattering of feet increased. Was she being followed? Perhaps it was just a passer-by. Then again one can never be certain. The urban-haired teen swallowed hard, the confidence building her self-esteem diminishing by the second as she turned around slowly.

When she did, to her surprise and disbelief she stood there unarmed, un-prepared and intimidated. Orihime knew these men. They were the exact drunkard individuals from the restaurant.

"Well, well." The first male purred. "Look who it is." He took a step closer to Orihime as she took another step back. "We've been waiting for you. A girl like you shouldn't be out here at a time such as this." The man raked his stare on the young female drinking in her voluminous chest and slender form. "Want an escort on your way home?"

Orihime flinched at his kind gesture quickly shaking her head with disapproval. "N…No thank you."

"That's no fun." The second male protested. He took another step towards Orihime but this time mostly stationed to her right. "Don't worry we'll protect you."

Orihime may occasionally act naïve at times, but this female was not stupid. These men were cornering her like a viscous prey. Knowing that the situation at hand was a dangerous one, the urban-haired teen lowered her gaze to her backpack, then to towards her lustful individuals standing before her. Should she make a run for it?

At that moment every step she had taken until now, pain struck her tired limbs. Her ankles were on the verge of falling apart. How on earth can she overrun her assailants? Orihime cursed her bad luck once more wishing out of all days her cell phone was with her now. She could have called the police, or even dialled Tatsuki's number. The purple-haired teen was a solid black belt. She had taught Orihime self-defence and was confident that she was able to defend any pervert she had encountered, but there was just one problem.

Back then the young teen was fully fit for every practise. If Orihime was to life her leg for a solid kick her leg would practically collapse. As of now she was in no shape to deliver her spectacular Chun-li kicks as she would hope too.

While Orihime stood there contemplating on her escape her stalkers unknowingly took small steps towards her un-noticed. As soon as her attention was now on the two pursuant the first male grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Ah! Please let go of me!" Orihime screamed. Immediately the backpack over her shoulder was abandoned, hands now pursuing to rightfully re-claim her wrist. "Stop it!"

With a final pull her hand was free from his grip, backing a few more inches away from them.

"You ungrateful bitch." The man hissed. "We were courteous to wait for you and this is what we get in return? We shall see about that."

Orihime shivered. Her heart quickened with fear, the night's cold breeze made her fingers numb. Clearly these men still held the grudge against her. They were still intoxicated. Two against one was truly impossible for her demise and current situation. Orihime knew what she had to do. She had to run. Get away from them as soon as she could.

And so she did.

Without hesitation, the young girl took off as fast as her legs carried her. She ignored her pain, the effect of its limit increasing at every step taken. The urban-haired teen refused to look back for the simple fact that she heard their constant bickering and sluggish steps tapping her way.

_I need to get away…_

She had to. No, she must. God forbids if they caught her that feeling of knowing what they would do to her was frightening. There was something Orihime needed to protect. She needed to protect her chastity for the one she loved.

Was there anyone out there to save her?

* * *

**Author's Note:** **What do you think? A bit too much? The chapter would have been a bit longer, but I decided to cut in in half for the next chapter XD Sorry... Feel free to share your views on this chapter~ ^o~ I'm also not going to promise an early chapter soon, considering I'm currently working and going to school. Hardly time for even myself sadly~ Hope you like the chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know! It's been a while since I updated this story T_T But to be honest I prefer it this way because I would rather write a good chapter than a rushed and sloppy one. Well then with that ****being ****said...let the chapter begin! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The dark shadows creeped in as the night progressed. It was ominous as ever, yet much more dangerous than her previous midnight stroll back home. Orihime lay onto a moss grown half built architecture as her breathless body continued continuous intake of breaths. She had been running for over twenty minutes now, her aggressors nowhere in sight.

…For now.

Now what? Her legs could not necessitate another welcoming run no matter how urgent the situation turned out to be. Clearly if this female was to be caught, there would be utterly no hope for her. Orihime needed assistance from another…she needed help. As of now, fog camouflaged Karakura Town, being the only advantage to her source of survival. This was the perfect time to escape. That plan seemed legit enough than just lingering in the cold with the hope that someone rescue her no?

With her mind set on her silent departure, Orihime struggled back to her feet, clutching anything at her reach for support. After much difficulty she took deep breaths before proceeding further, cautiously peeking for any signs of danger. Contented that the coast was clear the tired teen took small baby steps out of the desolated corner.

Great, things were looking up.

Finally, with all her might Orihime sprinted with abscond movements with the distinct image of the front door to her apartment etched in her mind. Just thinking about it gave her hope, motivation and the will to live. Maybe her luck wasn't that terrible as she thought it would be.

_CRASH!_

…Curse you karma…

The orange-haired teen's legs caved in at sudden impact while her rear end cushioned her fall. In circular motions Orihime gently caressed the bridge of her injured nose after a brutal impact with another. What was that about her luck not being as terrible as she thought it was? Psh…

_That hurts…_ She thought. What on earth did she collide with? That's when it struck her of the kind of situation she had gotten herself into. It wasn't what she collided into…it was _who _she ran into.

Orihime's once serene atmosphere had now reverted into dreaded fear. Her brown orbs fearfully glanced towards the shadowed individuals as their bodies were hidden by the mist of the night. Who would think the fog were both an advantage as well as a disadvantage to her? _Oh karma, do you despise me this much?_ Her inner thoughts moaned hopelessly. The figure watching stood still, only allowing the frightened teen to awe at their shadowed form. Orihime's heart quickened tremendously as yet another shadowed form appeared. Had those two men caught her red-handedly? If they did what now? Her limbs won't budge and her body was worn out. How was she going to shuffle out of this crisis?

"What the hell?" One of the shaded individual grunted. "Watch where you're going bitch!"

_Eh?_ This was strange. Call her crazy but Orihime found that voice quite familiar.

As the mist slowly dissipated everything became clearer to Orihime's vision; giving her a better eye sight of her fate. What a jaw dropping sight it was indeed. These two men weren't the ones chasing her…they were her first served customers at the restaurant!

The stoic male shook his head upon Grimmjow's outburst. Although the girl ran into him, the idiot acted as if all this was his problem. At first her sudden appearance startled him, but subsided in an instant. His eyes raked over her fallen, ruffled attire; admiring her shock depicted features. In return the tingling and throbbing sensation in his chest reacted at such, irritating him greatly. Ulquiorra continued to remain speechless as he did before, simply staring at the young girl as he did at the restaurant. His green unfazed eyes gloated over her like a pathetic child making his body linger motionless. Does he have a fetish for just staring at her that way? He was certainly not a mute.

Grimmjow scoffed with the most highly vexed growl for the simple fact that Ulquiorra resumed his foolish staring contest. For the love of god it was only a simple human woman! "Do you plan on standing here all night?!" He finally asked with folded arms.

Such insolence. Before Ulquiorra could have gotten the opportunity to respond, coherent cackling covered the silent gaps between them. His eyes then diverted to the entities that stood a few meters away from them as their eyes scorched with anger mixed with lustful stares at the orange-haired beauty.

"There you are." He heard one of the men gruff lightly. "We've been getting bored of chasing you around."

Orihime's body stiffened upon seeing the two men that was on the verge of pursuing her. This will not end this way. Come to think of it…were these men part of this as well? Her brown orbs glanced towards Ulquiorra and Grimmjow; suspicions of a set up flooding her weary thoughts. This…this situation was not a coincidence. It couldn't have been. Four against one? What a deadly combination…

Without a second to lose the frightened teen took deep breaths before gaining great amount of strength to her tired limbs; survival for the fittest kicking in ultra-mode. The will to keep her chastity reignited surpassing all pain there was to her upper thighs. This female was not going down without a fight. She will not allow them such an advantage over her simply because she was a woman. Thus she ran; so did the men who obliged on the wonderful game of cat and mouse. Oh so they refer it to be.

Grimmjow found that it was his turn to shake his head at the puny humans surpassing him. He raised his arms placing it to the back of his head; supporting his strained neck from just witnessing what seemed like a lamb being chased by hungry hyenas. How…dreadfully dumb the human race has become. Sneering nauseatingly, the blue-haired demon side-tracked his attention to Ulquiorra, who seemed quite out of it. Or so it seems… However, something caught his interest. Something Grimmjow had never seen him reveal after centuries of knowing him. There was actually an aura of rage seeping out of the heartless demon. What on earth was going on? Ulquiorra was…angry? What a rare sight to behold. Then the other question was this. What was it that caused him to feel this way? Grimmjow grinned with sensual delight.

"What a shame." He slurred with a bit of humor in his voice. "It would seem like that woman has the worst of luck tonight being chased by immodest beasts."

Ulquiorra gave his fellow demon a glare. "Are you trying to imply something here, or are you ranting useless talk again?"

Oh how Grimmjow wished to indulge himself with laughter by the male's response, but his tough exterior prevented him from doing so. What can he say? The stoic demon's implacable retort was utterly surprising.

"Oh? Does that mean you're not going to play the 'knight and shining armor' and save the woman?"

The black-haired male glared at Grimmjow for the last time before turning away. "Whatever trouble that human is currently into, concerns me not. It is not my responsibility to either care, nor save trash who are weak to neither help nor save themselves." Without another word he left simply leaving a snickering Grimmjow as his shadows disappeared into the wake of the night.

As far as he was concerned, his main reason of visiting the human realm was only to rid of the woman, wipe her existence and soul from the earth. If that was his only objective of coming here, then by all means why do a foolish thing as such and save her? She was destined to die. Why not allow mankind to do his dirty work? She will suffer…just as she did to him for many centuries.

He was swarmed in darkness, light penetration inevitable to comprehend the dungeons of Las Noches. The male sat on his throne, as what he titled it to be, indulging the peaceful silence of his chambers. Thus far things were…how he should put it…

Interesting.

As of now he awaited for his most trustworthy subservient to grace him the wonderful news he impatiently waited to receive. It was certain that his plans solidified that word called 'flaws'; as it always worked out in his favor. All he needed was the clarification to boost his intelligence further. It has been years, no, centuries of observing Ulquiorra's strange behavior; that too along with his alarming request to visit the human realm. Ever since the demon's defeat and his undying devotion to his allegiance, not once had he asked anything of him. The day Ulquiorra sought permission for the opportunity to visit the human realm brought many suspicions to him. For a demon who cared not for humans and labelled them as trash had suddenly asked to go there for mere observation?

Ludicrous.

Something was bothering that man and that self was well worth knowing why. In order to fish out certain information from his emotionless subject, accepting Ulquiorra's request was a must. Just the thought of it brought a devilish smile upon his lips.

"What a breath-taking smile. I'm sure the women here must fall for it that I am most certain of."

A male figure entered the dark chambers, the first thing appearing being his permanent fox like grin of deceit. "You seem to be in a very good mood…Lord Aizen."

Aizen's smile widened. "I would be even happier if I received the information I so dearly seek."

"Going straight to the point I see." The man replied with a sly tone. "And here I thought you actually missed me."

With yet another casual smirk, Aizen's subordinate made his way towards him keeping a typical and calm ambiance.

To be honest at some point of time Aizen actually missed the constant smirking fellow. He was assigned the duty to investigate Ulquiorra ever since the day he formed an alliance with him. It was obvious considering he snatched the only thing the demon survived for.

Freedom and domination.

Memories of that day just continued to make his dominant nature for power escalate. Because of this, Ulquiorra devoted himself, body and soul to Aizen for the simple fact that his life was rendered useless and to Aizen's mercy. With that in mind almost every assignment ordered to him was fulfilled without failure. If Aizen demands he kill for his sake, that demon would do so without the slightest bit of remorse for this victim. So it all boils down to that one question. Why investigate such an ardent, cold-blooded murder? The answer was simple really. Aizen will trust no one. Heck, give or take not even his own mother he will not trust. After all according to him women can easily sway the hearts of men with such ease and strike you in the back when least expected.

To him Ulquiorra was a pawn, a heartless monster, but it never meant that he wasn't prone to 'change'.

"What good news have you brought me today?" Aizen inquired as his fellow subsidiary finally approached him. He looked at the silver-haired male, his grin still prominent as always; eyes kept at constant narrowed slits. "I am positive you have something of great value to grace me with considering you are standing in my chambers…I'm I right Gin?"

"Well of course." Gin practically purred. "It would seem that things are going according to your calculations. Hollows are increasing in numbers at Karakura Town as we speak."

"Perfect." That indeed was satisfying news. "If things proceed well I can move on to the second phase."

The second phase. The thought of that alone made his pores rise with anticipation. "And Ulquiorra?"

Gin heaved a sigh. "Ah yes. Your devoted slave and his adversary have arrived there as well. They stirred a bit of trouble too I may add."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

"Oh yes." Gin was beginning to enjoy this. "Their identity was well kept however thanks to him of course."

"I see." Ulquiorra stirring trouble? How rare.

No…how strange.

Nevertheless it was interesting to know what measures he had taken to resolve the situation. "What methods had he taken to control the problem?"

"Oh Lord Aizen…if you had only been there to witness it with your very own eyes. Only two words could express that ordeal. Unique…and merciless."

_'__Is this the end of me?'_

Those words continually echoed into her unconscious awareness as images of Ichigo barricaded her thoughts. She was asleep, her perception still on high alert. Her body felt life-less as if floating in a bottomless pit. Orihime had never encountered such fearful emotions. Was she dreaming? Orihime struggled to open her tired eyelids, only to be surrounded by illuminated entity. She was awakened by what seemed like a never-ending nightmare; mouth hopelessly parched from undying thirst.

_Where I'm I?_

The urban-haired teen sat up and began recollecting her memories of the previous night feeling insecure of the unusual desolation surrounding her. After a few minutes those terrible flashbacks returned, everything soon becoming clear as day. Her body shivered, churning with unbearable sadness to suppress her emotions further. Those men had cornered her…attacked her….most of all they had stolen her most precious gift.

Her chastity was gone forever.

Orihime thought the men who stood a few distances away from her were truly saviors. How wrong was she to think such a thing.

_Why I'm I buried with such foolish thoughts?_

How disgusting and cruel life was. Millions of questions swarmed vigorously, etched into her thoughts trying to interpret her harsh destiny. What had she done to deserve such bad luck? Things never seemed to go the way as she wished it to and even if it did a vast of difficulties awaited her at each passing moment. Orihime's childhood itself was filled with deep anguish, with her parent being killed before having the opportunity to create precious memories with them just as she did with her brother, Sora.

_Onii-chan…_

Oh how she missed him so. Her fate had also taken him away from her too; circumstances never given to see him for one last time. Just his presence and delightful reminiscences of him gave her strength and confidence to keep her cheerful smiles though her good and bad times. The current problem at hand currently was finding out her exact location and where was she being held captive.

Orihime dried her weary tears, studying the isolated room she was placed in. Firstly, where was she? Obviously this room was mostly covered in darkness; a tad bit spooky and cavernous. It was like a labyrinth remodeled into baronial complexity. Lack of luminosity made it difficult for Orihime to perceive simple things such as the room's colour or the enclosed area's circumference. Other than that it looked quite comfortable, spacious, fully furbished and modest. The atmosphere was silent, bedroom clean to the touch. To her far right the windows were shut tight, curtains approximately twice the size than the ones at her apartment. Whoever kept her here was very tidy and well organized. The thing she admired the most would have to be the large book shelve located to her far left. It reminded her of the days she would visit the library with Tatsuki to study for her upcoming exams.

Apart from the room being dark the teen knew the rising sun had awakened once more in all its glory to start yet another day of school; for the clock placed beside her read 7:26 am. Millions of unanswered questions raced through her mind. This was just getting confusing by the second. As of now she had school to attend to and she was pretty certain Tatsuki had left numerous missed calls on her cellular phone.

In a flash Orihime abandoned the bed sheet covers warmth, placing her feet unto the cold hard tiled floor. As she got up to take her first step, her legs instantly caved in; reminding the young girl of her troubled altercation from the previous night. Orihime withered in extraordinary pain losing her balance, then falling face first to the floor.

"Ow..." She mumbled staring at her legs. Her cheeks instantly turned a shade of crimson red upon seeing her partially nude state, with just only a bra and underwear flaunting without her knowing and clearly without her permission. To her surprise the wounds on both legs were tended to; being treated with utmost care and perfection. The person who did this was indeed a professional for each leg were bandaged flawlessly.

"Where did they put my clothes?" The orange-haired teen wondered. Her eyesight looked on at a certain distance, ignoring that provocative feeling of ripping the rest of her garments to wash away her fornicated body. After a few minutes which seemed like months, her search came to an end as she successfully located her dirty garbs. Orihime practically dragged herself towards it and held unto her torn clothing as tears pricked through her eye sockets. All those effortless years of saving that one thing dear to her washed away in just one single night. Was there any way possible to confess to her crush now?

No.

Would Ichigo accept her even when touched by another man?

Definitely not.

At that moment when all hope was lost for the young teen a loud yet concise thrust of an opening door submerged the silence of the room, leaving a frightened Orihime cornered without a formidable getaway plan. Her fingers clutched her soiled clothing once rosy cheeks now pale while her brown orbs looked on in horror as the individual slowly made their entry into the room. Whatever physical endurance she had left staggered her body back to her feet; readily half-way prepared to face them. While the individual edged closer their appearance became clearer. Orihime observed this, still struggling to stay on her feet. With every step they took her eyes dilated the more. It was a man of many characteristics. A man she had met before twice in one single night.

Dark ebony hair…skin pale and cold to the touch…emerald orbs with green tear streaks etched to his cheeks…

"Y…You?" Orihime shivered.

The male bother not to respond digging his stare upon her emotionless as always.

"Why did you bring me here?" Orihime questioned him. It was more of a tiny whisper but she was convinced he heard her daring query. "What do you want from me? Who are you?"

He continued to stand there ignoring the helpless teen without an ounce of penitence. Instead of giving her a reply the dark-haired male approached her caring not of her partial nude state. Orihime again felt uncomfortable flowing warmth to her cheeks, quickly taking a step back from him. Since the day she met him this man had not once spoken a word. What was Orihime thinking that he would actually….

"Today you die by my hands. I will make sure of this."

_…__Eh? Did he just… _"W…What?" It was the only thing Orihime mustered to say. She had never heard him speak until now and this was what he says? She continued to watch in revulsion as his hand which was strapped to his side reached out to her. This man was going to kill her…

_Stay back…_

She was going to die.

_Please…don't do this…_

She will never see Ichigo ever again.

"STAY AWAY!"

A sound of a hand connecting to flesh vibrated rendering the room into silence once more. The sudden slap diverted his head leaving a slight redness to his pale skin. The urban-haired teen stared at her captor as his hand paused just mere inches away from her cervix. Her breathing was heavy after mustering all her strength into placing a solid slap to the man who reduced her helpless with only just a few words. She withdrew her now shaking hand as the impassive beast raked a stare to hers with a passive frown. He slowly positioned his head to face her with a gaze so cold and unfriendly laced to his facial features that even death itself would fear.

"Onna…" He murmured with a low, yet cringing tone, "You have committed a grave mistake… you will regret it."

* * *

**N.B: And...*drum rolls* ... Aizen appears! Honestly he was sure a piece of work to write considering his cool and awesome evilness (which I adore greatly!) but I pulled off something!~ XD I was going to finish off what Ulquiorra did to Orihime but decided to torture you a bit...gomenasai... (◕^^◕) What do you think? Would he kill her? Would Orihime put up a fight? What is Aizen planning?! By all means feel free to comment on this chapter and let me know what you think of the update! (****っ****ˆ****ヮ****ˆ)****っ **

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! (∩▂∩)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

_"Onna..." he murmured with a low, yet cringing tone, "You have committed a grave mistake...you will regret it."_

As those spoken words left his lips Orihime's body recoiled. Ulquiorra's dominant yet cold blooded globes were now focused on hers. His face was still impassive as always immune to her eyes moist with tears.

"Please...don't do this..." She knew it was impossible but perhaps her pleading words could get through to him somehow.

Ulquiorra gazed at his prey; the hollow hole hidden beneath human clothing twitching by her pusillanimous reflexes. Orihime's words affected him not, however the urgent need to lace his fingers upon her flesh _again _reignited. Unknowingly the demon ignored the girl's whimpering supplication, extending his hand to touch her flowing tears.

Orihime's breathing hitched as the male outstretched his hand towards her; beginning to brainstorm yet another plan to evade her undying fate. If she truly valued her life then doing things as such was surely a must. Her body suddenly jerked away, hair now being in Ulquiorra's grasp. Orihime knew doing so displeased him greatly as he instantly shot her a choleric stare. In return with her orange locks still in his possession, the inexpressive male jerked her back towards him with excessive force. Orihime yelped at his unexpected approach, sheer fright now replaced with dreaded anguish.

"Do you plan on running away from me?"

What a stupid question. In a situation like this of course she wanted to get away! Not that if she could. How can her destiny be this cruel? First being molested now this? Perhaps he was right. Maybe, just maybe death would be better. At least that word 'disappointment' could disappear forever.

Ulquiorra suspected the woman at his mercy. He felt her shiver from his large precipitous retort; brown orbs expressing that of intolerable pain. This was it. For certain he will finish her off once and for all planned from the very beginning. Yet, why does he not do so? Ulquiorra had numerously consecutive attempts to take her life. It was rather strange but every moment a chance do arise an abnormal apprehension takes over him. Once her eyes locked on his emerald ones his hole would reach in an unusual manner. Leaving hell itself, lurking aimlessly around the human realm searching for her and having an irritated longing to see her in the flesh? No...this was not normal. The signs of her control over him were there. How could a simple-minded human have that much power over him?

"Who are you?" Orihime mustered to say. "Why are y—"

The sound of her voice was cut off as the door in which Ulquiorra entered unlatched with monstrous impulse. Currently before them stood the wild, one and only eccentric demon, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The entry startled both human and demon, attention now upon Ulquiorra's subordinate.

"Hey emo freak." The quirky blue-haired male squalled from across the room. "Is the bitch up yet?" It took him a few seconds to fully comprehend the situation he had gotten himself into, but even if he did, it never bothered him. Why should he care?

Orihime gave yet another ashen look. Did he come here to kill her as well? This female could just simply die from heart failure this very moment for the fear dwelling within amplified.

Grimmjow assessed both individuals standing inches away, eyes on an emotionless dog, as he would refer him to be and a helpless human. The first thing noticed were Ulquiorra's fingers fisted into the locks of the fair maiden. Her face produced pure evidence of conflicted pain as her cheeks were covered with stained tears. A prompt sadistic grin now laced his handsome features.

"Well, well. Seems like someone decided to have some fun." Grimmjow took a step forward, arms folded and head tilted to the side as if inspected obscurity. "Never thought you had it in you to actually rape a human."

The urban-haired teen swallowed hard by his statement.

"Your way of thinking is illogical. My intentions of doing so is nothing of the sort." The raven-haired male replied with a mild tone.

Orihime flinched, feeling the tensions within the room stiffen.

"Oh?" Grimmjow's grin widened. "Unbelievable. You saved the woman last night and now you're bullying her? You're such a fucking asshole."

Wait...what?

_Saved me?_ Orihime shot Grimmjow a chaotic look, eyes now returning to the stoic male. As if on cue Ulquiorra gave his fellow demon a glare, then back to his prey. He saw her appearance change countless times; showing that of confusion, sadness and optimism.

Thus far it was uncertain as to what had taken place that previous night for Orihime had no memory of it. The only thing she recalled were being at the mercy to drunkard beasts. Come to think of it...what had really occurred that night? There was a sudden spark of hope. The thought of her still untouched. Was she really saved by this man? She looked at him surmised, the assumption that he indeed kept her safe. "Is it true? Did you really save me?"

Ulquiorra upheld his usual lifeless demeanor. A response, never given. Instead his usual frown reappeared almost immediately separating himself from her. Wordlessly he turned heel to make his exit.

"W-Wait!" The orange-haired teen shouted behind him.

He heard the woman call out to him yet denied listening. Deep within he felt utter discomfort. His chest began pulsating conspicuously, breathing uneven and pure irritation at its peak. This demon needed space. Before his retreat back to someplace comforting, he paused and shot the snickering male a stare.

"What?" Grimmjow sassed. "Leaving so soon?"

"Your constant interruptions are highly irritating. I would suggest you cease from doing such things at once."

"I do as I damn well please. Got a problem with that?" He grinned basking in glory as Ulquiorra's frown dredged further.

"Using cheap tricks to provoke me just makes things worse for yourself."

"You threatening me?"

"Consider it a warning."

They both stood there glaring at each other simply disregarding Orihime's presence.

"I've had enough of this." Again Ulquiorra turned away and took his final departure.

"Asshole." The peculiar male huffed under his breath.

"U-Um..."

Grimmjow blinked, attention on the frigid female. Now that he looked at her she was partially nude, the garments in her clutches barely shrouding her tattered form. The bandages done by the emo freak were now visible, body stained with dry dirt and blood from last night ordeal.

"You found your clothes right?" Grimmjow asked with a stern tone.

Orihime quickly nodded, afraid to even speak.

"Good. Now get dressed so I can get rid of you."

* * *

She walked in circles around Karakura School's rooftop; agitated as the beeping device went to Orihime's voice mail for the tenth time.

Arisawa Tatsuki was fuming with intensity. Her impatience has finally reached its limits tossing away the innocent device from her sight.

"My cell phone!" A brunette cried as she briskly aided the device now scattered into pieces. "Arisawa-san that wasn't very nice!"

"I can't get a hold of her!" Hours had passed and not one word from the cheery orange-haired teen. Although she had called her this morning, Tatsuki has yet to receive a response. Truth be told there were times where her phone remained unanswered, however during her walks to school a text message from Orihime popped up indicating her safety. Those messages curbed her worries. From the beginning Tatsuki was against her part-time job, but only obliged because she knew the liking her best friend had towards _him_. Orihime's side effects were there. Lack of sleep slowly began to take a toll on her body for at times her eyes would become bloodshot with black circles spoiling the beauty of her face. And for what? Orihime was doing all this for him.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Damnit Orihime. Where are you?_ The black-haired teen heaved a sigh before turning towards a grieving brunette. "Come one Chizuru it's only a cell phone."

Chizuru Honsho. A pain in her ass is more like it. Apart from being a friend to her busty maiden, Tatsuki was also her bodyguard. From her. Her constant perverted acts on such innocence was unacceptable.

"Only a cell phone?!" Chizuru squeaked. "Do you know how much money I had to save to buy this?!"

"Does it look like I care? Besides seems as if you worry about that more than Orihime!"

"Don't you go there Tatsuki-chan! I'm worried for her more than you are!" Chizuru held her cheeks, a slight blush appearing. "Ah...I miss our morning hugs..."

"Could you stop your lecherous daydreaming and pay attention?! Something could have happened to her!"

The brunette shook her head, nodded in agreement and stood to her feet. "You're right! Let's both head to her apartment and ensure her safety!"

For the first time in her life Tatsuki couldn't have agreed more with the energetic red head. The time to act was now. Missing a day from school for her best friend's well being was well worth it.

Tatsuki gave a nod, turning heel to prepare her departure to Orihime's tiny flat let. As she did, something caught up to her...or someone.

"Arisawa-san?"

_Crap...out of all times...why now?_

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo, a bit startled, then again an urge to punch him in the gut crossed her mind. He was the root of her dilemma here when it came to the orange-haired teen's disappearance. "What do you want Ichigo?" She asked caring not if she had spoken in a rude manner. She needed to get rid of him...and fast.

Ichigo looked around as if examining the area before turning back to the teen before him. "Where is Inoue-san? I've noticed her missing since morning. Is everything alright?"

_He noticed?_ It was quite the shock to hear those words from Ichigo and the raven-haired teen had to admit she was pleased of his concern towards Orihime. Maybe there was a chance for both of them after all. Tatsuki smiled, readily prepared to respond to Ichigo's inquiry only to be cut off by a derailed Chizuru.

"Oh Kurosaki-san if you only knew what happened to my dear Orihime-chan!" The brunette wailed.

_This bitch..._

"What?! What's wrong?!" A worried Ichigo piped.

Chizuru sniffed before continuing. "Orihime-chan is—" A foot belonging to another struck hers with force that her words were suddenly replaced by a small yelp.

"Orihime is sick." Chirped a smiling Tatsuki. At times Chizuru can be such an airhead. "We're heading there now to check up on her." She instantly glared at the red head giving her that 'bitch you squeal and I'll hurt you' expression.

Ichigo's countenance was now reformed from worry to concern. "I see." _That's something unusual coming from Inoue-san's perspective. _"Sounds serious."

"Indeed it does. Now if you can excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

"Arisawa-san, I'm coming with you."

...Not good. Heck she didn't even know if she was actually sick! "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please. I need to know that she's alright." Ichigo displayed deep uneasiness convincing Tatsuki that he truly cares for Orihime's well being. How can she say no to a face like that? "A-Alright..."

_What I'm I going to do? Forgive me Orihime...please be sick for my sake as well as yours!_

* * *

"_You shall escort Ulquiorra on earth and stay there until he completes his assignment." Aizen spoke with a soft yet demanding tone. Those words made his blood coil. Ulquiorra and humans never meshed with his forte. If Aizen knew this then why the fuck was he sending him there with the emo bastard in the first place?_

"_Ulquiorra has recently brought it to my concern that something needed to be taken care of in that realm that bothers him greatly. I need you to be his shield. Also be on the lookout for those troublesome and pesky soul reapers. If they do get in his way annihilate them."_

"_I don't give a shit about that mindless puppet or yours so what's in it for me going there?" Grimmjow asserted. He looked at the brown-haired male with disgust as his usual smart ass grin laced his lips. Aizen placed his elbow at the arm of his chair, chin resting to the palm of his hand. _

"_It matters not what you think Grimmjow. However, if it's a solid answer you seek then by all means I am willing to grace you with one." _

_Instantly a sharp pain struck him. Grimmjow winced in pain, wide-eyed upon seeing another individual's fist entrenched into the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened further as that same person struck him for the second time. The sudden act forced Grimmjow to fall to his knees clutching his wounded abdomen. Beside him the voice of a male laughed hysterically at the sight of Grimmjow's agony. He relished the emotions dwelling within him and watched the blue-haired demon throb in pain. _

"_How pathetic. You never once sensed my presence as I entered the room." His lips curbed to a smile. "And you call yourself a demon?"_

_This bastard._

_Grimmjow clenched his fists at the sudden assault, tasting the remittances of his blood mixed with saliva. He quickly glanced at assailant seeping with rage._

_This man was a sick and twisted demon that Grimmjow purely held hatred for. He stood over him like a so called god, boasting of his strength and power. This male wore a long-sleeved shirt concealing the length of his arms. There are also two large slits with the shape of large holes located at the bottom of his shirt where his left and right abdomen remained exposed. Beneath that he wore a white hakama with a black sash. His hair was black, uneven and short with two curls at the tips with lavender orbs. A minimum of three pink stars clearly visible just inches above his eyebrow. The remaining of his hollow mask stood it's place at the left hand side of his head, a fervent yet sadistic grin plastered on his face. _

_His name was Luppi Antenor. The new 'replacement' of being the sixth member of Aizen's Onigami Army._

"_Do you understand Grimmjow? That was a taste of power." Aizen motioned Luppi to stand down, his sinful smug becoming serious. "My orders are absolute. They are the laws of Hueco Mundo and hell itself. That my dear subordinate is reason enough."_

* * *

Grimmjow grimaced cursing his thoughts as he subconsciously relived that dreadful meeting with Aizen before departing to the human realm. The injured area inflicted by Luppi burned, being so for the last few days to be exact. "I'll get him back for this." He vowed with a snarl. The eccentric demon took another sip of beer, slamming the bottle unto the coffee table. A frustrated hand brushed over his hair, eyes firmly shut. How many days must he stay here?

A few days? Weeks? Months?

Aizen is a strange man. Although a demon, his connections on earth were appalling. Grimmjow had to admit, he hated him in every fiber of his loins but damnit he had a fine eye when it came to luxury. They currently lived in a detached en suite shuttered and modest. According to the brown-haired male it was a non-residential apartment abandoned for many years. It was rather difficult to swallow for the living room had mixture of accent furniture complimented with a wide area rug made from pure silk. It was derelict, heavily vaulted and quite lofty. The thing he admired most was the aptitude vast of it; appliances failing to conceal the room's capacity.

Other than that nothing of the human world was of interest to him. The only exciting thing ever being here was last night. He considered himself a merciless and brutal beast, so what he did to those men was quite natural. Besides, those drunks had it coming.

Come to think of it, where was that woman? The male sat up trotting to the bedroom where Orihime resided. Without even a knock he pushed it aside with great dominance.

"Hey! How long do you plan on sta—"

_What the..._

An astounded glare replaced his scowl. The sight before him was just too much to bear.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me..._


End file.
